Problem: $J$ $K$ $L$ If: $ JL = 43$, $ JK = 6x + 9$, and $ KL = 7x + 8$, Find $KL$.
Solution: From the diagram, we can see that the total length of ${JL}$ is the sum of ${JK}$ and ${KL}$ $ {JK} + {KL} = {JL}$ Substitute in the expressions that were given for each length: $ {6x + 9} + {7x + 8} = {43}$ Combine like terms: $ 13x + 17 = {43}$ Subtract $17$ from both sides: $ 13x = 26$ Divide both sides by $13$ to find $x$ $ x = 2$ Substitute $2$ for $x$ in the expression that was given for $KL$ $ KL = 7({2}) + 8$ Simplify: $ {KL = 14 + 8}$ Simplify to find ${KL}$ : $ {KL = 22}$